There are book-like systems intended for the display of added items. These include, but are not limited to, photo albums, binders for sales materials and scrapbooks. However, no previously disclosed book-like system intended for the housing of display items has been fully satisfactory for all purposes for which such systems are used.
Many such book-like systems intended for the display of added items include leaves, each of which is made from two rectangular transparent thermoplastic sheets which are fused together near three edges. The fourth edge is left unsealed so that display items can be easily inserted. While items can be easily inserted into such pages, they can also easily fall out of such pages. There have been leaves which tend to prevent the spilling of contents. For example, there are leaves which feature pockets with flaps.